The One Where Lydia Confesses
by caresklaus
Summary: Lydia confesses her feelings to Stiles one night while she's drunk, right after he moved on. (based on Ross and Rachel from Friends)


**AN: Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I've posted anything really. I hope this will tie you over for now! I've had this in my drafts for so long, I thought it'd be great to go ahead & post it. If you guys want to read more, you can always check out my blog where I non-stop post fics! I should also mention I'm thinking of starting a multi-chapter fanfic (if people want to read it that is). I wouldn't get too excited though, It probably won't be started till I get a break off of school, most likely in November. Sorry this is so long, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p>Lydia didn't know what she was thinking when she said yes to the sleepover with Allison and Kira (Malia couldn't make it because she was with Stiles on Fridays) when her name was almost at the top of the benefactors hit list. But she did, and now there she was, sitting there playing Truth or Dare with an immeasurable amount of alcohol they were and had been drinking.<p>

"Allison! Truth or dare?" Lydia sang out.

"Truth," Allison said, causing the two girls to groan.

"Bor-in-g…" Lydia drug out the word but grinned, "Is it true…" she pursed her lips, thinking for a second. "you and Scott got back together?" She asked hopefully. After Scott and Kira broke up, after dating for a few months, the whole group had bets on when Scott and Allison would get back together.

Allison glanced at Kira, who looked up when she didn't hear an answer. "You can tell me! Scott and I broke up, it's fine." She nodded, smiling.

Allison paused, "Yeah," she nodded, grinning a bit.

"Yes!" Lydia sang out, "I knew you guys weren't just hanging out as friends! And I just won $30!"

"You guys bet on me and Scott?!" Allison demanded as Kira sunk her head down.

"Yeah?" She piped up. "Also, Isaac and I just lost $30 to Lydia and Stiles." she mumbled as Lydia grinned for her victory.

Allison glared, "I can't believe you guys." as Lydia and Kira apologized without meaning it. "Okay, Lydia, truth or dare?" Allison asked.

"Dare," She flashed a mischievous smile.

Allison pursed her lips, thinking of revenge for her and Kira betting on her relationship. "I got it! I dare you…" she smirked, "to tell Stiles how you really feel about him." she sang.  
>Lydia felt her drink get caught in her throat, before she shook her head, "No!" She nearly shouted. Almost everyone in the pack knew about Lydia's hidden feelings for Stiles, except for Stiles. And his girlfriend, Malia. Allison and Kira (especially Kira) had wanted Lydia to tell Stiles, but she vowed she could never do that. Isaac and Scott loved teasing her though, especially about the irony that Stiles had been very vocal about his love for her for the past 8 years, and Lydia was very silent about her love from him the past few months. Anyway, she had put Stiles through enough, and telling him she had feelings for him after he moved on, she just couldn't.<p>

"Common, Lydia!" Kira shouted out. She was the "shipper" of the group, especially of "stydia", as she called it, confusing everyone.

"No, guys, we've talked about this!"

Allison rolled her eyes, "Then talk to him. Like call him."

"And say what?"

"Whatever you want." She shrugged, as Kira took another sip of her drink, not looking her in the eyes, as Allison raised hey eyebrows challenging her.

"You guys don't think I'll do it?" She judged by the looks on their faces. "Well, I will!" She took another sip of her drink, before taking out her cellphone.

"Hey, It's Stiles! Leave a message, or you know, don't. Which doesn't really make sense about why you'd be listening to this if you weren't going to leave a message…" he rambled on in his voicemail, causing Lydia to grin at his adorable-ness, as she said.

"Hi Stiles, It's Lydia. And I just wanted to say…that…" She stuttered on, looking up at the girls, "That I do not have feelings for you." She said confidently, trying to make a point to the girls. "So don't listen to Kira or Allison and don't believe what they say. I mean, do I think you're really cute and adorable? Yeah. And do I love the way you look at me and believe in me? Well, yeah." She rambled on drunkly, "That doesn't mean I have feelings for you. Because that'd be wrong. You have a girlfriend, and me telling you that I love you would make me a bad person. And I don't want to be a bad person, or be with one, for that matter. Not that you're a bad person! You're the best person…" She kept going before she shook her head, "Whatever. The point is, that I do not have feelings for you." She nodded, "Because you've moved on, with Malia, you're girlfriend. My friend. The were-coyote girl. Anyway, I don't love you, and goodbye." She nodded one last time even though he couldn't see her.

"She's totally in love with you!" Kira had started shouting, Allison added in, right before she hung up.

"I hate you two!" She threw a pillow at them, before grinning. "Okay, Kira, truth or dare?"

* * *

><p>Lydia groaned, "Oh my god. What did we do last night?" She mumbled, greeted by two groaning girls lying next to her.<p>

"I have no idea," Allison mumbled, groaning while getting up. "It's noon!" She shouted out from the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water and a few aspirins.

"Noon?!" Lydia shot up, "My mom's going to kill me!" She hurried up, ignoring her aching head. "I got to get home!"

"Me too!" Kira shot up. With so many murders going on in this town, all the parents were crazy worried whenever the kids were late.

"Bye Allison!" Lydia shouted as she ran out the door.

"So, was your mom mad?" Allison asked as Lydia made her way into the house.

"No, she's not home. I guess she had work to do," She mumbled, making her way up the stairs. "Seriously, what did we do last night?" She couldn't shake the feeling she did something disastrous.

"I don't remember." Allison replied, and Lydia heard Scott in the background. "Scott said we called."

"Called?" Lydia asked, making her way up the stairs to her room. "Called who?" She asked as she opened the door, to see Stiles sitting on her bed, waiting for her. "Stiles." She answered her own question, it all came rushing back to her. She froze in her doorway.

"Oh my god, you called Stiles!" Allison exclaimed.

"Yeah." Lydia sighed, "I'm going to have to call you back, Allison." She hung up before she could reply, letting Scott explain to her.

Stiles looked up at her, "So, um, I got your message." he said, causing Lydia to grimace.

"Stiles-I was so drunk, I-I don't even remember what I said. Allison and Kira dared me-"

"You said you don't have feelings for me. Or love me." Lydia nodded, the memory coming back to her, the horror apparent on her face. "Lydia, do you have something to tell me?" He asked, standing.

Lydia licked her lips, "Well, recently, I might have sort of found out, that I kind of have feelings for you." She struggled to keep going while not looking him in the eye. "And I didn't really know how to tell you." She mumbled.

It was silent for a while, Lydia scolding herself while Stiles processed this information. She finally let herself look up at him, only to make herself feel more guilty.

"I'm sorry," Lydia whispered after awhile, her voice seeming to pull him out of his thoughts.

"I-I have to go." was his reply as he made his way out of her room, not looking back.

"Stiles!" She tried calling out, tears already springing in her eyes. But it was too late, she could hear the door shut and see his jeep lights turn out of her driveway and into the night as she started sobbing.

* * *

><p>"I ruined it," Lydia cried to Allison, her friend doing her best to comfort her. "It was the best friend slash relationship thing I ever had and I ruined it."<p>

"Lydia, it's not your fault. It's my fault, for making you call him." Allison sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"I am too." Kira piped up, "I didn't exactly help."

Lydia sniffled, "You guys didn't make me say any of the stuff I said, you just made me call him. I ruined this completely on my own. I always do."

Allison and Kira didn't even know how to reply to that except denying it & rubbing her shoulder as she now had silent tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Malia asked from the passenger seat. "You seem…nervous, no, anxious?" She tried to pinpoint exactly what Stiles was feeling.<p>

"Yeah, I just…found out something today…" He answered vaguely, his mind on a completely other planet as he stared out his window.

"I swear this is the least you've talked since I've known you." Malia said bluntly, "What's the matter?" the question was meant to sound caring but all she sounded was annoyed. "Did you find out something about the dead pool?" her interest peaked, a bit.

"Huh? No, no." He shook his head, "This was suppose to be a weekend free of dead pool stress." He mumbled. That's probably why Lydia, Allison and Kira got drunk, he came to the conclusion, what other way would there be to have a free, stress-free weekend when 2 out of the 3 where being hunted by assassins.

Malia nodded, "Then what is it?"

Stiles shook his head, "I just remembered I was suppose to hang out with Scott." He lied lamely but he had to tell this to someone.

* * *

><p>Lydia groaned at the knocking on the door. "Do you want us to go get it?" Allison asked as Kira started to sit up.<p>

"I doubt an assassin is going to knock on the door before they kill Kira and I," Lydia mumbled. "it's probably a neighbor." She shrugged.

Allison rolled her eyes at Lydia as she got up, Kira sitting back down beside Lydia. She made her way down the stairs, opening Lydia's front door to reveal Stiles standing there looking incredibly distressed.

"Stiles?" Allison gaped. "What are you doing over here?"

"I have to talk to Lydia," He sounded preoccupied, barely noticing Allison.

"Stiles, wait." She tugged on his arm, freezing him from proceeding up the stairs. "Lydia feels really badly and it wasn't even her fault. It was mine, I dared her to call you. Please don't go up there and make her feel worse for telling you because right now she won't do anything but cry and made us watch the Notebook at least 4 times. I mean this was worse then when Jackson left…" Allison shrugged. "Point is, if you're going to be mad, don't be mad at her. She's really fragile right now."

Stiles nodded, half of what Allison said going straight over his head but he heard the important stuff. "Okay," He nodded, "I won't say anything mean to her." As if he was going to before.

"Stiles, wait." Allison called out again, although Stiles was already half way up the stairs.

"What?" He turned around, his impatience getting the best of him.

"What are you going to say?"

"I have no idea." He froze for a moment, "I just need to talk to her, to see her." He dashed back up the stairs, making his way to Lydia's room.

"Allison, is that you?" Kira called out after there was a knocking on Lydia's door.

"Actually, it's Stiles." He called out, causing Lydia to sit up, her eyes darting to Kira for a moment before back to the door. She slowly got up while Kira stayed put, and opened the door.

Lydia straightened her stance when she answered, "What are you doing here?" She mumbled, peeking up at him under her lashes.

"I need to talk to you," He stammered.

"I'm going to give you two a minute…" Kira got up and went to join Allison downstairs.

Lydia sniffled a bit after Kira left the room. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged, leaving a silence for a moment before he spoke up again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lydia took a deep breath, she didn't even have to pretend she didn't know what he was referring to. "You were happy, you had moved on. It wouldn't have been right for me to tell you because I would've ruined everything, like I did." She sighed, already feeling a new wave of tears about to fall down her cheeks.

"Then why did you tell me? Allison said she dared you?" He was still speaking in a distant voice.

Lydia shrugged, "We were playing truth or dare and basically chugged down as liquor store. She dared me to tell you and I thought I was being smart by doing the opposite." She sighed, sitting on her bed now, her hands covering her face.

Stiles nodded, and silence fell over them for a few moments before he spoke again. "I was with Malia tonight," he started, hearing Lydia's breath hitch. "and I was so mad at myself. I mean, here I was with this great girl. You know, she's funny, and loyal, and protective. and I kept trying to focus on that. But all I could think, the whole time all night, all I could think was 'She's not Lydia'." He sighed, causing Lydia to look up, her cheeks damp now. Stiles turned to look at Lydia straight in the eyes. "She's not you, Lydia."

"What are you saying?" Lydia asked, her voice breaking in her throat.

Stiles smiled a bit, "She's not Lydia. And I'm in love with Lydia."

Lydia shot up now, "Still?" She asked as if she didn't believe it.

Stiles nodded. "I guess I just thought you didn't see me in that way, so I convinced myself to move on and told myself I didn't anymore. But hearing you say it, even on a clearly very drunk voicemail at 3 in the morning, made me realize I do still love you. And I always will. I always will love you, Lydia."

Lydia never really understood what happened to Stiles back before the nogitsune, when he couldn't tell the difference between when he was dreaming and when he was awake, until now. Right this second it felt like she was going to wake up next to Allison and Kira with The Notebook credits rolling in the background, and the thought of that made her want to burst into tears. "I love you too, Stiles." She nodded, "I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it and-" She was about to keep going but Stiles cut her off.

"Don't apologize," He shook his head. "It doesn't matter it took you forever to realize it," Lydia chuckled, "none of that matters because you did, somehow, miraculously fall for me. And this moment has been like my dream since I was in the 3rd grade, can I please kiss you?" He asked causing Lydia smile and actually laugh through her tears.

"Of course you can," She nodded excitedly as he wasted no time by wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. And kissing her was exactly what he did.


End file.
